Unnamed
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Kusanagi Shoichi quería comprender a su hermano menor. Tuvo que sacrificar sus sueños para convertirse en un hacker. Esta es la historia de Unnamed.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Al igual que el anterior fanfic que subi sobre Yusaku mostrándose por su primer nombre de avatar que fue Unknown, decidí también escribir un poco sobre Kusanagi. Como deberían de saber, me enfocó en escribir un poco más de su lado sentimental._**

 ** _Ya sabemos que sucedió y como lo está explicando así que esto es sólo para mostrar un poco de sentimientos. Algo realmente lindo._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Kusanagi Shoichi era un niño prometedor en los deportes, sentía que su futuro ya estaba decidido desde entonces. Claro, no sabía por cual dedicarse, ya que todos los representantes de cada equipo deportivo de la escuela como demás instituciones lo querían. Una beca, una nueva oportunidad empezaba a crecer gracias a sus habilidades. Él, con una sonrisa en su rostro, decidiría que camino quisiera recorrer, el estaba a punto de decidirlo.

Hasta que sucedió aquello.

Vivía felizmente con sus padres y su hermano menor Jin, aunque este no era un buen deportista, tenía algo de lo que siempre admiro. Una gran inteligencia en la escuela, su gran amabilidad con las personas pero sobre todas las cosas su rapidez y estrategia para los duelos de cartas. No por nada su pequeño hermano tenía un futuro prometedor en el mismo. Había estado entre los primeros lugares en competencias.

 **-Te prometo que si algún día te sucede algo, yo movere cielo, mar y tierra por encontrarte** -Había dicho Shoichi en ese momento.

 **-Hermano no digas eso** -Dijo Jin con una sonrisa. **\- A mi nunca me pasará algo malo**

 **-No importa lo que suceda** -Habló Shoichi con decisión. **\- Cómo hermano mayor te prometo que te voy cuidar**

 **-¿Me lo prometes?** -El menor alzó en dedo meñique. Shoichi al entender, enlazó su dedo meñique.

 **-Te lo prometo**

Pero un sólo descuido provocó que su hermano fuera secuestrado y que pasarán meses buscándolo como desesperado.

Su corazón se rompió al ver de nuevo a su hermano menor. Siempre lo había recordado con una sonrisa y ahora sólo era un muerto en vida. Sólo era un muñeco que miraba en un punto en específico que con duras y penas podia aceptar el contacto con otras personas. Shoichi realmente se sentia mal por lo que le había pasado, lo peor de todo, era que no pudo cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su hermano.

Lo único que podía hacer era estar a su lado, tomar su mano fría y empezar a platicar lo que habían hecho sus padres por Jin. Sabía que eso no iba a ser suficiente para que su hermano regresará. Tenía que hacer otra cosa mucho más importante para poder llegar a él. Quería saber el porque de su sufrimiento por lo que decidió hacer un sacrificio más.

Sacrificó su futuro por el bienestar de su hermano. Dejo a un lado todo los deportes por estudiar ingeniería informática, lo principal para poder hackear los servidores principales y así descubrir la verdad tras el secuestro.

El tiempo había pasado demasiado lento para Kusanagi Shoichi, sabía que ser hacker no se nacía de la noche a la mañana y más cuando el no era fan de toda aquella programación, de todos esos algoritmos, de todo lo que implicaba códigos extraños en la computadora. Tuvo que aprender desde el principio, por más aburrido que estaba, no tenía de otra.

Empezó hackeando servidores de empresas pequeñas para ver que tal iba su estudio hasta ese momento. Era bueno pero por poco y rastreaban su dirección IP por lo que tuvo que estudiar mejor en estos casos, lo que menos quería era involucrar a su familia y que estos pagarán por las consecuencias de sus actos.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya era un adulto con buenos estudios y una afición por la comida chatarra, aunque este sólo era un disfraz para lo que hacía en las noches, encontrar más documentos referentes a lo sucedido con su hermano. Hasta ese momento empezaba admirar a un hacker que venía atacando a las redes en busca de algo, nadie sabía su nombre pero era alguien sumamente inteligente para que nadie pudiera rastrear su dirección IP.

Aunque realmente era malo eso pero no tenía s otra más que admirar a alguien, tal vez no podia alcanzarlo por los años que ya tenía trabajando en ello pero al menos podia ser alguien con buenas capacidades.

Eso fue hasta que encontró información de vital importancia.

 **-¿No fue sólo Jin?** -Se sorprendía al leer aquel documento. **\- Cinco niños más fueron los secuestrados en ese entonces** -Gracias a su puño, golpeó con fuerza el escritorio tirando algunas cosas. **\- ¿Como voy a entender a mi hermano cuando hay más niños en esto?** -Estaba furioso, no podia comprender como es que existían personas que podían hacer esas cosas. Siguió leyendo el documento hasta que encontró una posible respuesta. **\- El proyecto Lost también conocido como Hanoi, los caballeros Hanoi están en búsqueda de algo, es probable que estén relacionados pero estos sólo se encuentran en Link Vrains**

Link Vrains era un mundo virtual donde no solamente podías convivir con demás personas, si no era un mundo de duelos de monstruos. Aunque no fuera un buen duelista no iba a tener de otra más que entrar. Fue al cuarto de su hermano, tomo el disco de duelos que se encontraba oculto al igual que el viejo deck. Al voltear a verlo, se dio cuenta de la condición miserable por cómo se encontraba.

 **-Te prometo que voy a encontrar una solución y podrás regresar al de antes** -Su voz se rompió. **\- Seré el mejor hermano y está vez te protegere**

 **-Hermano...** -Murmuró el menor.

 **-Pronto cobraré venganza sólo espera un poco más**

Lo acostó en su cama y espero a que este durmiera. Entró en aquella cabina instalada en su camioneta y colocó el deck de su hermano en la ranura. Estaba nervioso, nunca había tenido un duelo anteriormente pero si era por su hermano entonces no tendría de otra. Suspiro, el avatar que había creado ya estaba listo, todo ya estaba en su lugar. Lo único que le faltaba era pronunciar aquellas palabras.

 **-Into the Vrains**

Fue así como entró por primera vez en ese mundo tan misterioso pero a la vez tan maravilloso. Aunque fuera difícil, en poco tiempo encontró a un joven aliado, un chico de ojos fosforecente.

 **-Mi nombre es Unnamed...**

Era así como iniciaba la travesía de Unnamed en el mundo de Vrains, en el mundo cibernético.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Debo confesar, esta es la versión dos de way fanfic ya que como mi celular está empezando a fallar, entonces se apagó y borro lo que había escrito. Si me enoje, lo bueno que tenía en mente lo que había ya preparado. Aunque no era con el mismo sentimiento que lo escribí. Al menos plasme casi las mismas palabras que en el anterior._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 17 de Agosto de 2018_**


End file.
